


Making It Up as We Go

by andyoulethergo



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyoulethergo/pseuds/andyoulethergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the prompt: having a “friend” over and the other accidentally interrupting.  But more like a friend comes over and another "accidentally on purpose" interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Up as We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkalldaypinkallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/gifts).



Barclay is taking dinner off the stove when his doorbell rings. His smiling reaction cannot be tamed; he’s been waiting for this date with James all week. He turns off the stove, places the food on a trivet and heads toward the door.

When he opens the door he sees air; he quickly readjusts his eyes a little lower because there is someone only it’s Tom not James.

“Tom! What are you doing here?”

Lifting his head from where he’s tying his sneaker, Tom gives him a blinding smile.

“Hey Barcs!” He doesn’t give any more of an answer but instead picks up the bags he brought with him and shuffles on inside Barclay’s house.

Barclay takes a deep breath because Tom is one of his best mates and they hang out all the time so he knows he mentioned his date with James. He shuts the door and turns around but Tom is nowhere in sight.

“Tom, where did you go?”

“Kitchen!” He hears Tom yell.

Barclay starts to feel anxiousness grow in his stomach. He doesn’t have time for this James is going to be here soon. And okay him and Tom had a brief fling a few months back but they decided it wasn’t the time for them but they could remain friends and they did; a new experience for Barclay but he’s pretty sure this isn’t normal ex behavior.

When he gets to the kitchen he catches Tom wrapping up Barclay’s dinner he just made with saran wrap and putting it in the refrigerator.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Tom doesn’t even look fazed or even answer. Barclay doesn’t know what to do but he reaches out for Tom’s arm hoping for some clarity.

“Tom please, you know I have a date with James tonight. You can’t be here right now.”

“I know you have a date with James; it’s all you’ve talked about all week but you never really gave any details and I wanted to make sure you had everything covered. That’s why I’m here.” Tom responds with an eye roll to accompany it. He then proceeds to unpack his multiple sacks.

Barclay is beyond confused. Tom is unloading a bottle of wine, candles, food, but before he can continue Barclay interrupts him.

“Tom?” It’s weak at best but Barclay is feeling faint.

Tom turns sympathetic eyes on him. “Look Barcs, you’re a great guy but you need a little help when it comes to this kind of stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“Being romantic, wooing a person.” Tom gives him a knowing smile.

Barclay bristles at the accusation. “I do just fine, thank you.”

“You made beanie weenie for a _romantic dinner_ just now!”

“It would have been fine.” What does Tom know anyway?

“Cut up wieners is not the best visual for a date – who happens to be a guy – with a wiener.”

“Yes Tom thank you, I know how James is equipped.” But Barclay blushes at that thought but he continues to defend his meal to Tom, “You’re being overdramatic.”

“Fine, let me put it to you this way. Later on this evening when you and James are doing, you know, it and instead of a sexy moan you let out a gross fart because BEANS BARCLAY!”

“Whatever, I don’t have time for this he’s going to be here soon.”

Tom gives him his scrunched nose look, “Why? It’s only 6:30.”

“Because that’s the time I said to be here.”

“6:30?! What, were you planning on feeding him then making sure he got home safe, tucked in his nice warm bed by 9?”

Everything Tom is saying is starting to weigh Barclay down. His date with James hasn’t even officially begun and he’s already ruining it. He slumps pitifully over the counter top. Tom comes up behind him stroking his back, “Like I said it’s why I’m here: to help you.”

Then the doorbell rings for the second time of the evening. That sound causes Barclay’s stomach to drop and he grabs Tom by the shoulders.

“No _you_ can’t be here. I might be bad at this stuff but I least know having your ex over during a date doesn’t bode well!” Tom has the decency to look sheepish, finally.

But Barclay doesn’t receive a response or any kind of game plan instead: Tom pushes him out of the kitchen.

Barclay feels shell-shocked; he stands there blankly until the sound of knocking on his door jostles him and out of his stupor. He walks slowly to the door. Maybe he can feign illness, reschedule with James only next time not mentioning anything to Tom. It’s a good plan he thinks until he opens the door and James is standing there looking absolutely stunning and smelling wonderful.

Any plans of canceling fly out the window.

But once he has James inside Barclay doesn’t know where to go from here. He should probably stall for time. He takes James’ coat from him and hangs it up, asks him about his day. Nothing else springs to mind though, so he leads James to the dinning room hoping with all hopes Tom is ready.

 

The table is not set how Barclay arranged it earlier. The bowls he placed earlier are gone, nothing in their place but he can see the entire cutlery laid out. There’s a nice decorative centerpiece on the table with a bottle of wine standing next to it. It’s a small round table and Barclay had originally placed the settings so he and James would be across from one another but now they’ll be next to each other.

“Something wrong?” James asks. Barclay tries to make a smooth recovery, “Nope, just realized I forgot the napkins.” He pulls out a chair for James to sit.

“I’ll be right back. Check on the food. You stay here.” That’s as smooth as it’s going to get tonight.

He goes back into the kitchen and waiting for him is Tom holding out two plates filled with pork chops, potatoes, and asparagus; takeout bags sitting by the trashcan. Barclay opens his mouth to speak but Tom shoves napkins in there and pushes him out of the kitchen for the second time this evening.

Despite everything so far the meal is actually going well. James seems to be enjoying the food, well except for the asparagus but he’s moving it around his plate cutting it up like he’s eating it; sparing Barclay’s feeling that’s a good sigh Barclay thinks.

There is a minor hiccup or rather sneeze when they’re finishing up. Barclay hears a soft “ah-choo” and if he can hear it James probably can too. He reacts without thought and bangs his knee against the table. His noise brings James’ attention back to him. James reaches over and places his hand on Barclay’s knee giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Careful Barcs, want you all in one piece.” James doesn’t remove his hand. Barclay has a permanent blush.

 

After they’re finished eating, Barclay leads James to the t.v. room where he planned on them watching a movie: a war documentary. There are more lit candles on the mantel and coffee table than Barclay remembers there being considering usually there are none.

They settle on the couch and Barclay hits play but instead of a history lesson there is a softer light-hearted movie on the screen. Barclay can’t even make a fuss because James shuffles closer and lower and rests his head against Barclay’s shoulder.

 

They’re not to the half waypoint of the movie Barclay thinks but James is cuddled up against him and his hand is back on Barclay’s leg and Barclay doesn’t care about the movie’s ending. He wants to kiss James now and Tom can just deal.

 

~~

Tom is sitting in the kitchen playing around on his phone, mainly talking selfies when he hears his name. He’s done his best not to eavesdrop this evening but his ears perk up on their own. He really hopes Barclay isn’t talking about ex’s on the first date. Except he hears his name again and the tone sounds like he’s being summoned; Tom realizes the gig is up.

The movie is paused when Tom walks in and James and Barclay are sitting on the couch. Barclay looks freaked. Again.

Tom improvises.

“Hey guys, fancy meeting you here! Oh, look there’s my thing or something there. I’ll just grab it and go.”

James is shaking his head, “You sure you don’t want to stay Tom? Make sure the rest of the evening goes as planned?”

Tom stands up straighter preparing to apologize but James doesn’t look mad or sound angry.

“You see I came over to help Barclay out, that’s all.” Tom can crash and burn out of this because it is on him but he’ll protect Barclay.

James is nodding his head now, “Yeah, I saw you come inside.”

Tom groans, he’s been had the entire time.

“I waited but when you didn’t come back out I thought I come and see.”

Barclay breaks out of his spell, “James, I’m sorry, sorry. I tried to get him to leave,” he gives Tom quite the look, “but then he started saying how crap my plans were and well he was right. I just wanted you to have a good time. With me.”

 

James gives Barclay what Tom is assuming a reassuring smile, “I’ve had a great time,” he looks back over at Tom, “and I meant it: you should stay.”

“Both of us?” Barclay looks perplexed and probably for the first time this evening him and Tom are on the same page.

“Mmhmm.”

 

James turns Barclay’s face to start kissing him again. Tom watches and he’s a bit worried because he doesn’t want this to be some James proving to Barclay he’s the better the choice. But James isn’t controlling the kiss or overpowering Barclay, it looks like he’s trying to let Barclay take lead.

Tom doesn’t want to leave; he does want to make sure Barclay finishes strong after all. And well James isn’t too bad to look at either. So he seats quietly off to the side in case anyone needs assistance.

The kiss is heating up and James is clinging onto Barclay. Tom remembers all too well how enthusiastic Barclay gets with kissing. They’re shifting more and Tom can see where this is heading: horizontal and naked. Shirts are being pulled off and pants are being pulled down. Barclay wraps his hand around both himself and James. Tom has to swallow a moan; he remembers how good Barclay’s hands feel. He also knows a dry hand doesn’t feel too good on a bare cock.

Tom runs to Barclay’s bedroom to grab some lotion; it’s not hard to find because it and a box of tissues are sitting out by the bed. At this point all Tom can do is roll his eyes up to the ceiling because Barclay.

He returns back to the living not missing much he sees. He nudges Barclay’s back and squirts stuff on Barclay’s reached out hand.

Everything goes smoother after that. James has his ridiculous long legs wrapped around Barclay and Barclay keeps going with jerking them both off. Tom keeps his eyes trained on them even as he starts to get turned on himself.

James joins his hand with Barclay’s on their cocks and finishes them off. It goes quiet in the room. Tom isn’t moving until he gets the say so.

Barclay turns to look at him from where he’s resting on James. “I believe I owe you a thank you.”

Tom doesn’t need anymore of a go ahead.

 

James scoots so he’s lined up against the back of the couch and Tom strips off his clothes and lays next to him. James moves his arm around Tom’s shoulders while Barclay is moving Tom’s legs over his own shoulders.

This part of Tom and Barclay’s relationship always worked really, really well.

 

While Barclay works over Tom’s cock with the sloppiest blowjob Tom can remember ever receiving, James lifts Tom’s chin to kiss him. Everything is beginning to overwhelm Tom. He breaks the kiss with James tries to reign himself back in.

James moves his hand to Barclay’s head instead; he doesn’t push down just rakes his fingers through Barclay’s hair. Tom watches mesmerized and can feel himself getting closer.

Before Tom can give warning James tugs Barclay’s head of his cock and wraps his hand around it. He’s quick about it and within a few pulls Tom is coming too.

They all lay slumped on the couch together. There’s an extra pair of everything but it’s the most comfortable Tom’s been in months and when he looks down and sees the serene look on Barclay’s face he knows he feels the same.

James breaks the silence first.

“So Tom can we expect on anymore of our future dates?”

Barclay lifts his head from where he had it resting on Tom’s collarbone. “You mean you want still go out with me?”

“Yeah of course, this was the best date.” James laughs.

Barclay shifts his gaze toward Tom and Tom must relay what he’s thinking correctly to Barclay because he bends down to press a kiss to Tom’s chest. They can make it work this time, with a little help.

“Yeah and clearly my work here has only begun.” Tom teases Barclay.

“Excuse you, next time we’ll do the date my way and see which James prefers.”

“You have Elton John and Whitney Houston on your date night playlist!”

“So, they’re classics!.”

“Barcs, you’re not even twenty.”

Next to them James is laughing up a storm.

“Well I guess we’ll just have to see on the next date.” He says.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, okay then. This is just a tumblr prompt ficlet, please be gentle!


End file.
